Un viejo diario
by iiulssmarsali
Summary: La princesa se siente extraña con la paz de la vida cotidiana, no puede hablar de sus sentimientos con la única persona que tiene a su lado, entonces decide retomar la escritura de su viejo diario y describe algunos momentos que comparte con su caballero después de derrotar al cataclismo.


Nunca me imaginé a mí misma escribiendo nuevamente en las hojas de este viejo diario, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas desde mi regreso que no tengo con quien compartir ahora que Urbosa ya no está. Estoy consciente de que nunca podría transmitir con palabras el sentimiento que me embargó cuando lo vi nuevamente: Estaba pasmada e incrédula; él estaba ahí, frente a mí, con esa estúpida mirada sin expresión que había odiado al principio y había aprendido a amar con el tiempo. No había cambiado ni un poco en cien años. Su aspecto era sucio y desaliñado y no era para menos; derrotar al cataclismo no era precisamente una tarea que pudieras finalizar con aspecto inmaculado.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos y luchaban contra mi voluntad para derramarse violentamente una tras otra por mis mejillas. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me aclaré la garganta y sonreí haciéndole la más importante de las preguntas.

Por fin sentí que mi cuerpo se relajó cuando me sonrió y asintió mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros como para asegurarse de que era real. Por un momento me dio la impresión de que me abrazaría, pero no lo hizo; en vez de eso, se arrodilló frente a mí, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. Tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde ya no quedaba nada y me mordí el labio inferior en un intento sobrehumano de frenar mis deseos de arrojarme a sus brazos, como ya había ocurrido con anterioridad.

Miramos por última vez las ruinas en las que había terminado el imponente castillo de Hyrule. Cerré mis ojos y en mi mente le juré a mi padre que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para restaurar la antigua gloria del reino.

Él no tardó mucho en adoptar su antigua posición a mis espaldas. Caminamos en silencio hasta una curiosa residencia situada en las faldas de los picos gemelos. Me explicó que debíamos detenernos un momento en aquel lugar para descansar y comer algo. Se dirigió al hombre en el mostrador y yo pensé en sentarme frente a la cacerola en un intento de calentar mi cuerpo. Un hombre y una mujer me miraron sorprendidos, no era para menos, mis ropas estaban hechas un desastre al igual que mi cabello. No me importó mucho, así que me limité a saludar con la cabeza y pasé a tomar un lugar frente al fuego.

Observé el pantano en el que se había convertido aquel lugar, a pesar de que habían pasado cien años, los recuerdos en mi memoria estaban tan frescos que no dudaría que apenas habían pasado un par de días. Observé los restos de guardianes oxidados que poblaban el lugar y me transporté al pasado. Me estremecí cuando lo vi desvanecerse en mis brazos y sentí cómo los ojos se me humedecieron. Ahogué un grito y volví al presente cuando sentí la calidez de su mano delgada sobre mi hombro desnudo. Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, la que usaba cuando algo le preocupaba. Me ofreció un cuenco de arroz con carne y verduras el cual dudé en aceptar debido a las recientes circunstancias. Le aseguré que no tenía hambre, aunque un gruñido feroz proveniente de mi estómago desmintió mis palabras. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuál había sido mi última comida, no era para menos, de eso ya habían sido cien años. Estiré mi mano y acepté gustosa el cuenco tratando de esconder lo avergonzada que me sentía.

Escuché al dueño del rancho explicarme que él había reservado una cama blanda para que yo pudiera descansar. Asentí con seguridad mientras mi mirada se posaba en su hermano gemelo parado junto a él del otro lado del mostrador, pero no comprendí a qué se refería realmente. Observé el lecho sin encontrar una clara diferencia entre el resto, pero no protesté. Debo confesar que me pareció incómodo el hecho de dormir junto a desconocidos, pero me tranquilice al verlo sentado frente al fuego afuera del lugar. Al observar todas las camas ocupadas junto a mí, pude deducir que él pasaría la noche ahí afuera; evidentemente incómodo, pero siempre velando por mí. Levanté la colcha y me recosté sobre la cama. Me hice ovillo bajo las sábanas limpias y miré su silueta oscura frente al fuego hasta que me dormí.

Me sorprendí cuando me mostró el caballo blanco con el arnés real. Me explicó todo lo que había sufrido para poder domarlo y la amabilidad del anciano que había estado cuidando mi arnés con cariño. Me lavé la cara y el cuerpo lo mejor que pude en el río frente al rancho, aunque mi ropa seguía luciendo horrible.

Me tomó un momento asimilar el hecho de que Link tuviera ropa de mujer en su alforja, pero sentí que volví a respirar cuando me explicó que se encontraban en su propiedad porque las circunstancias lo habían obligado a hacer uso de ellas. En realidad, lo sabía. Los poderes de la diosa me permitían observar los esfuerzos de mi guardián desde el interior de Ganon. Algunas veces podía verlo durante días, algunas otras simplemente eran breves instantes.

Admito que por un momento consideré la posibilidad de que pertenecieran a alguna mujer de su interés. No sería raro que después de recorrer el país entero y conocer un montón de gente, él hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por alguna jovencita en algún lugar.

Después de reírme, evalué con ojo crítico dicho ajuar y decidí que no sería apropiado presentarme en casa de mi única consejera real con un prominente escote y el abdomen descubierto. Me volví a reír de él haciéndolo sonrojar y me monté elegantemente en el caballo, emocionada. La aldea Kakariko se encontraba sólo a un día de distancia de ese lugar.

Durante nuestro viaje estuvo muy parlanchín, lo que me pareció sumamente raro en él dados sus antecedentes. Me dio la impresión de que intentaba animarme de alguna manera y se estaba esforzando bastante.

La gente sonrió cuando vio entrar al campeón hyliano en la aldea. Algunos ojos curiosos posaron su mirada en mí y después de observarme a mí y a mi montura un momento, alguien decidió que yo era alguien importante porque se arrodillaron de inmediato. Nos detuvimos frente a la casa más grande de la aldea, custodiada por dos hombres sheika grandes y fornidos. Ambos hombres se arrodillaron y yo sólo pude sonreír tímidamente.

A pesar de que Impa había sido una de mis más grandes amigas, una sensación de timidez me invadió de repente mientras subía las escaleras seguida de Link. Él se adelantó para anunciarme y abrir las puertas para mí, siguiendo el protocolo de escolta real que al parecer no había olvidado en cien años.

Tomé aire y me obligué a poner una cara de falsa seguridad que había practicado muy bien y me enorgullecía haber perfeccionado durante diecisiete años.

Me sorprendí al ver a Impa, mi mente no había indagado profundamente en el hecho de que mis conocidos no serían los mismos. Tal vez porque Link no había envejecido ni un poco, pero el tiempo no había sido igual de generoso con aquella mujer.

Conocí a Impa cuando era yo pequeña, ella era una mujer alta e imponente. Tenía la nariz larga y afilada, la piel blanca y la tinta roja de los símbolos de protección sheika adornaban su ojo derecho y brazo izquierdo. Recuerdo muy bien que era una mujer muy inteligente. Se desplazaba a velocidades impresionantes y con el sigilo que caracterizaba a los de su raza.

Sin embargo, contrastando la imagen en mi memoria, me encontré a mí misma frente a una mujer pequeña de piel arrugada y mirada cansada. Parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí cuando sus inconfundibles ojos carmesí se posaron en mí y se iluminaron de emoción.

Junto a ella se encontraba una mujer joven que se asemejaba más a la Impa de mis recuerdos, de no ser por su postura torpe y tímida y el color de sus ojos, podría tratarse de la misma. Sintió mi mirada posarse sobre ella y se arrodilló rápidamente. Impa se levantó, mirándome atentamente y asintió con aprobación. Mi auto control se desvaneció y me lancé a estrechar su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza.

Me senté en el pequeño banquito de madera frente al espejo de Paya, la nieta de Impa, mientras arreglaba mi cabello como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Impa me había facilitado un par de ropas que me habían pertenecido en otros tiempos. Miré mi reflejo un momento y me reconocí, realmente era yo. Durante cien años estuve luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra el cataclismo, dándole el tiempo necesario al héroe para sanar sus heridas y enfrentarse a él una vez más. Durante cien años estuve ajena a las banalidades del mundo cotidiano, acompañada por el gentil espíritu de la diosa que me prestaba su poder y me animaba a no rendirme.

La diosa Hylia… no había escuchado su voz desde que el cataclismo desapareció. Tomé aire y me puse de pie, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer y debía empezar a la brevedad.

Link hablaba animado con la joven, quien estaba roja hasta la punta de las orejas. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que esa mujer estaba enamorada de mi guardián. Impa pareció notar que los había estado mirando más de la cuenta ya que llamó a su nieta y la envió a algún lugar lejos de la casa.

Me sobresalté cuando vi su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, tratando de sacarme de mis cavilaciones. Había estado distraída pensando en qué sería lo primero que haría en mi larga lista mental de pendientes. El sonido del agua de la cascada junto al comedor me hacía sentir inexplicablemente relajada y la luz de las luciérnagas iluminando la aldea, era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado. Link había estado discutiendo entusiasmado frente a la cacerola con una pequeña sheika llamada Koko acerca de comida, por lo que no me resultó difícil perderme en mis propios pensamientos.

La visita a Prunia me entusiasmaba, ella era una de las pocas personas que compartía mi pasión por la investigación y experimentación. No me importó andar a caballo durante todo un día, aunque debo aceptar que cuando atravesamos la gran muralla Hatelia (o lo que quedaba de ella) sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Todos esos guardianes oxidados y desgastados por el tiempo habían estado funcionando apenas hacía cien años, aterrorizando y destruyendo todo a su paso y yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

El camino cuesta arriba hasta la aldea Hatelia era accidentado y mi cuerpo, desacostumbrado a montar, sufrió las consecuencias de no hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Él me había sugerido descansar un día más en la aldea Kakariko, pero la yo testaruda y obstinada de diecisiete años seguía intacta dentro de mí. Me hice la valiente y ante la incomodidad que me causaba la relación cercana entre mi guardián y la nieta de Impa, le dije con voz firme que debíamos marcharnos a la brevedad. Él no protestó, como era su costumbre.

El paisaje era tan increíble como lo recordaba, las ramas de los arboles se mecían con el viento, que parecía soplar con más intensidad que de costumbre. La luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol se colaba entre las oscuras nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Una nueva corriente de aire nos embistió y vi como el flequillo y las largas patillas de Link flotaban frente a su cara.

Sonreí cuando vi la entrada de la aldea, para entonces las luces de las lámparas en las casas eran lo único que resplandecía en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. El vigilante saludó casualmente a mi caballero y me examinó con discreción. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el agua comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. El hombre corrió a resguardarse de la lluvia en su improvisado puesto de guardia, abandonándonos a nuestra suerte.

Link colocó su capa de viaje sobre mí en un movimiento ágil y me gritó que lo siguiera. Así las riendas y seguí a mi caballero cuando subió por el camino de la derecha.

Me sorprendí cuando Link abrió la puerta de la casa, pero el agua caía tan fuerte que no me importó que se hubiera saltado el protocolo de llamar primero. Bajé de mi caballo de un salto y corrí a resguardarme mientras él se aseguraba de buscar un lugar adecuado para nuestras monturas.

El acabado interior era de madera, con apenas un par de muebles distribuidos alrededor de la casa, como la mayoría de las viviendas de la aldea. Caminé lentamente para observar la colección de armas en los estantes que decoraban las paredes del primer piso mientras me quitaba la capucha de Link. Todas me parecieron valiosas y extrañamente familiares.

Dí un saltito al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y me giré para encontrarme con mi guardián, bajo él se había formado un charco de agua que escurría de sus ropas. Subió las escaleras y bajó con una toalla en las manos.

Acepté sin pensarlo cuando me ofreció la única cama que se encontraba en el segundo piso, estaba cansada y de pronto me había vuelto consciente de que en aquella casita sólo estábamos él y yo. Me sorprendí cuando me confesó que aquel lugar era suyo y que había logrado comprarlo por una cifra considerable de rupias. Me abracé a las sábanas bajo la colcha y apreté los ojos intentando distraer mi mente del hecho que el olor impregnado en esa cama era el mismo que el del hombre que más amaba.

Me pareció extraño que mi guardián se encogiera de hombros cuando le pregunté por el aspecto de Prunia, inferí que debía verse similar a Impa o incluso peor, ya que se trataba de su hermana mayor. Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que estaba por venir.

Prunia y Symon se pusieron en marcha al castillo de Hyrule, estaba segura de que con su ayuda y la de mi única consejera real que había estado cuidando de mis finanzas desde hacía cien años, haríamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para restaurar Castle Town y algunas de las aldeas cercanas que habían sido devastadas por el cataclismo. Mi caballero se había ofrecido a hacer el viaje hasta los confines de Akkala para solicitar la ayuda de mi segundo científico favorito. Acepté, no sin antes dejarle bien claro que debíamos ir juntos. Aunque no lo dijo, pude ver en su imperturbable mirada que no le pareció una buena idea.

A pesar de que llevábamos tres días de viaje, una idea diferente había estado rondando mi mente. Le comenté que deseaba visitar al Gran Árbol Deku. Él asintió obediente y le ordenó a su yegua girar a la izquierda cuando cruzamos el puente de Thims. En cien años, Link había sido el soldado más leal e incondicional que había conocido y aún me culpo a mí misma por haberlo despreciado en algún momento.

Intenté levantar el ánimo de ese aburrido peregrinaje preguntando acerca de los elixires que llevaba en la alforja. Hizo una mueca y me mostró con orgullo el resultado de las recetas que había escuchado de personas aquí y allá en todo Hyrule. Me explicó los beneficios de cada uno mientras yo asentía en señal de aprobación. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que parecía disfrutar de la atención y lo incité a seguir hablando de las propiedades de las partes de monstruo.

Link me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar de mi montura. Mientras se la llevaba del arnés, yo observé la peculiar fachada de los ranchos de Hyrule. Vi a una mujer llevarse nuestros caballos al establo para darles alimento, aseo y el cuidado necesario para continuar nuestro largo viaje. Era la primera vez desde que habíamos salido de la aldea Hatelia que nos deteníamos en un rancho a descansar. Normalmente nos deteníamos bajo algún árbol en donde mi escolta improvisaba una tienda con una gruesa tela hyliana, algunas ramas y rocas; alimentaba a los caballos con manzanas o zanahorias raudas y me permitía dormir un par de horas en la tienda frente a la hoguera, mientras velaba mi sueño.

A pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo, no quise perderme el momento de la cacerola. Me gustaba mirar la cara de emoción que tenía cuando se trataba de comida. Sus ojos inexpresivos brillaban y las comisuras de sus labios se encorvaban en una sutil pero hermosa sonrisa. Me preguntó educadamente qué debía cocinar, yo sólo negué con la cabeza cediéndole el honor de decidir el menú. Intentó ocultar su felicidad, pero algunas veces su mirada lo traicionaba.

Me gustaba el comedor de madera en el rancho del bosque, era tranquilo y podía apreciar el castillo más de cerca, aunque para esa hora estaba tan oscuro que en realidad sólo se podía apreciar su silueta. Observé a una mujer gerudo discutir con un hyliano en la mesa de al lado. El viento era fresco y las patillas de Link flotaban suavemente mientras le daba un mordisco a su bola de arroz. Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me devolvió la sonrisa avergonzado. Le di una pequeña mordida a mi bola de arroz y después otra más grande y bebí de mi vaso con agua mientras le pedía a la diosa que me permitiera tener este recuerdo por el resto de mi vida.

La visita al Gran Árbol Deku fue breve, pero me ayudó a relajarme. Le agradecí por los cien años en los que cuidó de la espada maestra diligentemente junto a sus adorables koroks. Y, con su peculiar humor, me recordó el último mensaje que planeé dejarle a mi caballero en caso de que algo saliera mal en el castillo. Link arqueó una ceja mientras dejaba de jugar con un korok que revoloteaba frente a él con ayuda de una hoja deku. Sentí cómo el calor que se producía en mi estómago subió hasta instalarse en mis mejillas. Le aseguré que se trataba de un asunto del pasado que no lograba recordar con exactitud después de tanto tiempo.

Después de otros dos días de viaje finalmente llegamos al rancho sur de Akkala, en donde después de un montón de palabras de persuasión, lo convencí de dormir en una cama. No lo había visto dormir desde que nos reencontramos. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y las líneas negras bajo sus grandes y profundos ojos azules lo ponían en evidencia. Fingí dormir en la cama contigua, pero a decir verdad no estaba tan cansada como pensé. Me senté intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La presencia del dueño del rancho que miraba a sus inquilinos de re ojo de vez en cuando había dejado de molestarme. Dirigí mi atención a la espada maestra, cerré los ojos intentando escuchar su voz hablándome de su amo, pero fue en vano.

Sonreí con amargura y me animé a tomar la tableta sheika que colgaba en el cinturón de mi guardián. La había estado evitando a propósito, tenía miedo de revivir mis memorias. Decidí que ya era tiempo de enfrentar mis miedos.

Sentí que las manos me sudaban y las limpié en mis pantalones, después volví a tomar la tableta con ambas manos, tomé aire y miré la pantalla. Ahí estaban las últimas fotografías antes del cataclismo que yo había tomado en mis viajes con Link alrededor de Hyrule.

Se me inundaron los ojos cuando reviví los momentos que pasamos con nuestros amigos; Urbosa, Daruk, Revali y Mipha...

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas habían tenido tiempo de luchar...

Me llevé la mano derecha a la boca en un intento de ahogar mi llanto, pero no lo pude evitar, todos ellos eran amigos muy queridos y sus muertes son un peso en mi conciencia que he cargado durante cien años y cargaré el resto de mi vida.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de que Link me abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho. De pronto, todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo por tantísimos años, luchaban contra mí por desatarse y vencieron. Lo abracé con más fuerza mientras mis lágrimas le empapaban la túnica de campeón.

Me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando mi vista vidriosa se encontró con la imagen distorsionada del campeón hyliano en ajuar de joven gerudo. Las siguientes se trataban de paisajes hermosos y puestas de sol espectaculares. Sonreí cuando me encontré las fotos de Link haciendo poses graciosas en lugares inesperados; en algunas usaba curiosos atuendos, en otras hacía muecas con lo que parecían molestos enemigos al fondo. Cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con la suya, todo el dolor dentro de mí pareció desvanecerse cuando me sonrió con ternura.

Mientras me preparaba para subir a mi montura, vi a un par de hombres sheika aterrizar frente a mí. Link bajó de su caballo de un salto con mirada seria y se acercó a ellos. Me sorprendí un poco cuando se refirieron a mi como "su majestad" pero lo dejé pasar concediéndoles el permiso para hablar. Sentí que la sangre me hirvió de emoción cuando escuché que mi presencia era requerida para monitorear un problema mecánico en una de las bestias divinas; Vah Ruta para ser exactos.

Ambos se miraron como preguntándose algo y asintieron. Uno de ellos me entregó una carta y después de una reverencia, ambos se alejaron del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al mismismo estilo de los sheika.

Noté que Link me miraba con preocupación, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Miré el sello en el sobre, lo reconocí de inmediato: el sello de la familia real de los Zora. La carta había sido escrita por el rey Zora que solicitaba una audiencia sin ningún fin diplomático, para hablar casualmente de su hija, la princesa Zora: Mipha.

Mipha... la amiga de la infancia de Link…

Siempre estaban juntos, recuerdo que en un principio no me importaba, incluso encontraba molesta su insistencia en que aceptara a este nuevo campeón elegido por mi padre. Con el tiempo, cuando los sentimientos hacían él crecieron en mi corazón, dolía cada vez que los veía reír juntos. A diferencia de mí, ella no tenía miedo de expresar su amor por Link abiertamente.

Era noche y nos habíamos detenido a descansar en alguna colina en Lanayru. Había fingido dormir mientras sentía la presencia de mi guardián tras de mí. Me senté frente a la hoguera. Embelesada por su rostro, me acerqué lentamente a él y sonreí. Me pregunté qué sería de mí ahora, durante tanto tiempo había querido a ese hombre junto a mí y no había podido decir ni una sola palabra. Mi corazón dio un saltito cuando su cuerpo giró en mi dirección y su mano se posó sobre mi muslo. Sonreí, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir tan profundamente. Miré la brillante luna llena sobre el cielo y volví a mirar su rostro iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme aún más; cuando me di cuenta, miraba sus labios pálidos a unos centímetros de distancia "Está bien, no temas" escuché la voz de la diosa que siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Apenas rocé sus labios cuando la carta del rey Zora se sintió tan pesada como una piedra en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón.

Me aparté, sobresaltada ante el recuerdo de la hermosa sonrisa de Mipha al ver a mi guardián. Me volví a recostar en el suelo y apreté los ojos para evitar el pensamiento que había estado rondando mi cabeza desde que nos reencontramos: estaba viviendo un tiempo que no me correspondía.

Esa noche soñé con la diosa Hylia. Su hermoso rostro apacible logró llenarme de paz y serenar los remordimientos que atormentaban mi alma. Se despidió de mí y me aseguró que ninguno de mis amigos me culpaba de lo sucedido, me animó para no darme por vencida y aprovechar el tiempo que ellos me habían asegurado para restaurar su amado reino.

Cuando desperté me sentí motivada nuevamente, ya no escuchaba la voz de la diosa ni de la espada, tampoco sentí el más mínimo rastro de su poder dentro de mí. Aun así, mi ánimo no decayó como solía hacerlo. Observé el castillo de Hyrule a lo lejos, mi hogar.

Link lo observó a mi lado. Sin una idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza, le comenté todos mis planes y deseos, él asintió con decisión cuando le dije que había que darnos prisa para encontrarnos con el rey Zora. Lo supe entonces, o tal vez lo había sabido siempre: lo iba a amar hasta el último día de mi vida. Incluso si él no lo sabía, mi corazón, mis oraciones e incluso mis pensamientos siempre estarían dedicados únicamente al héroe, al campeón hyliano, a Link. Tal vez con esfuerzo, tiempo y con un poco de suerte, algún día corresponda mis sentimientos.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_

_Soy nueva en la página. Este era una oneshot que terminó alargándose más de lo esperado. Lo escribí cuando terminé de jugar Breath of the Wild hace ya casi dos años, pero no me había animado a compartirlo, tal vez luego les comparta más de mis historias. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias y si me recomiendan algunos fanfics les estaré muy agradecida._

_-iluu_


End file.
